Drabbles et Histoires courtes : MHA
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes sans prise de tête sur le fandom, tout en restant dans le soft
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Pas à moi

Personnages : Katsuki (Deku)

Rating : K+ (pour vulgarité)

* * *

Trop souvent dans ces cahiers, ce fichu nerd. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à écrire. Et monsieur avait réussi à rentrer à l'académie Yuhei. Katsuki grognait mettant son sac négligemment sur son épaule. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Même à l'autre hyperactif qui le collait aux basques. Cette école voulait le changer. Mais il prouverait qu'il valait mieux qu'eux. Qu'il serait un héros respecté de tous. C'était son rêve depuis qu'il était gamin, égalé leur héros à tous. Devenir le numéro un. Pour ça, il devait faire preuve de plus d'originalité. Parce que Deku, cet imbécile avait réussi son coup. Il était même dans sa classe. Si ce n'était pas un comble, ça.


	2. But

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : texte réalisé pour la nuit du FoF

Thème : Mentalité

* * *

Les mentalités pouvaient évoluer, Midoriya Izuku en était certain. Il était à la base une personne sans alter. Sans ce pouvoir qui le rendait unique. L'héritier d'All Might. E héros qu'il avait tant admiré étant petit. Le symbole de la paix. Il s'était juré d'en devenir un à son tour. Les vilains et d'autres soucis lui faisaient poser des questions. Ce monde avait un nombre incalculable de héros en tout genre. Avec chacun leur caractère. Il riait doucement avec l'image de certains de ses camarades de classes. Rapidement, il le perdit quand il repensait à Katsuki. Ce jeune homme était fort. Mais il était du genre à tout vouloir, montrer qu'il était le plus fort à tout prix. Mauvais perdant comme mauvais gagnant. Il était souvent difficile de voir en ce garçon, un héros. Pourtant, il se targuait qu'il serait le numéro un. Il le serait peut-être, mais il ne serait pas simple d'être un symbole. Il regardait son professeur principal. Il se disait que de toute façon, s'il ne faisait rien pour les gens sans pouvoir. Le peu d'enfant sans don se sentirait aussi mal que lui avant. Ses parents ne lui avaient pas transmis leur don. Et il se disait qu'un jour, ça finirait par être si ordinaire d'avoir des dons que les sans alters seront peut-être aussi mal vu que les vilains. Il griffonna quelques mots dans son carnet pour ne pas oublier. Il se souviendrait toujours de son désespoir. Mais ivre de pouvoir, peut-être qu'il ferait pire que le père de Shouto. Il posa sur le garçon à l'alter double et sourit. Lui et ce garçon étaient de bons amis. Aucun risque qu'il devienne comme le père de ce dernier. Après les cours, c'est avec grand plaisir qu'il discuta avec Ochako, Tsuyu, Tenya et Shouto. À eux cinq, il formait un groupe qui acceptait un peu tout le monde. Ils n'étaient jamais réellement le nombre de base. Les trois filles s'amusaient avec celle à l'alter de l'invisibilité aujourd'hui. Toujours joyeuse, on pouvait entendre dans sa voix que cette jeune fille était contente d'avoir des amies malgré son don qui pouvait la rendre inquiétante. Après tout, ses mots semblaient sortis de nulle part. Yuga se vantait pas mal comme à son habitude. Bien qu'il s'était calmé depuis qu'il était devenu plus proche du possesseur du one for all.

Izuku tapotait l'épaule du garçon blond. Il savait qu'il souffrait, comme lui, d'une confiance pas très stable en lui. Les doutes faisaient partie du parcours du héros. Plus il voyait ses camarades en être la proie, plus il avait vu cette peur de mal faire. De ne pas être un bon héros. Oui, grâce à ses amis et son don hérité. Il pourrait protéger les gens qui étaient comme lui autrefois. Il s'en faisait la promesse. Il sourit aux autres futurs héros. Un jour, il leur parlerait de ce souci qui avait été le sien.


	3. Moutarde

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

La moutarde lui montait au nez. Ils osaient lui servir de la gelée. Il avait envie de tout exploser. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il voyait le sourire de l'autre tête d'ortie. Il savait, il en était certain. Il avait honte. Il avait envie d'ignorer la bande de touristes qui tentait de l'attirer par des mots. Comme si lui, allait se laisser attendrir par ces gens. Qu'ils rentrent dans le mur et paf. Plus en entendre parler. Cette idée avait le mérité de le faire sourire. Il s'installa au loin où il pouvait voir les brûlures de Shoto, les cheveux verts du nerd, l'éponge de l'autre fille de riche. Bref, voir les ânes de sa classe. Au moins on ne pourrait pas dire que lui, Katsuki Bakugo ne faisait jamais attention à ses condisciples.


	4. Elle me dit

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Avertissement : S'inspire d'une musique "Elle me dit" de Mika.

* * *

Les parents, c'est à la fois un cadeau et un poison. C'est leur rôle de nous protéger, parfois, ils vont trop loin. Et ce n'était pas Izuku Midoriya qui pouvait dire l'inverse. Sa mère par ses simples mots avait brisé son rêve d'enfant. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Mais le garçon de cinq ans avait eu besoin d'être rassuré. Qu'on lui mente un peu à ce moment pour qu'il continue de rêver. Mais ses espoirs avaient été jetés par de simples paroles.

Après ça, il avait regardé les héros avec envie, avec convoitise, il notait leurs forces. Si bien qu'il avait noirci des cahiers entiers. Il deviendrait au pire une encyclopédie sur les héros. Il pourrait être utile pour coordonner les sauvetages de civils. Éviter les dégâts. Il avait peut-être une piste. Mais il tenterait d'être ce qu'il désirait. Car il n'abandonnait pas. Sa mère lui disait que c'était de la folie, mais il écoutait à moitié. Ces mots ne l'atteignaient pas. Inko était gentille, mais protectrice. Il se souvenait de ses moments où elle prenait ses jouets grâce à son alter.

Maintenant, il serait un héros, son modèle lui avait donné cette possibilité, cette chance, ce miracle. Oui, il s'était blessé, oui, il se blesserait encore. Mais les vilains attaquaient de plus en plus Yuhei. Il devait, comme ses amis, être dans une chambre au pensionnat. Peut-être que ça irait mieux avec Katsuki après tout. Il avait son alter. Hériter de son mentor qu'il apprenait à dompter encore aujourd'hui. Sa mère avait peur. Alors, après le discours de son modèle, elle avait fini par accepter. Et s'excuser enfin. Que son petit garçon pouvait décider seul de l'avenir dans lequel il serait. Elle serait fière de lui. Elle lui dira tant de choses...


	5. Reflexion

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Il avait une petite chance sur cent de battre ce vilain. Mais Izuku Midoriya faisait face avec courage à son adversaire. Il devrait utiliser plus de part de son pouvoir et risquer encore de se blesser. Il avait beau être plus habile pour l'utiliser. Il faisait toujours des erreurs stupides en plein combat. Il devait plus réfléchir, faire selon ses propres limites, utiliser son cerveau un peu plus. Il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon. Il sauverait sûrement de monde en agissant avec plus réflexion. Mais le danger pouvait sortir de nul part. Il devait y faire très attention.


End file.
